The New Monster
The New Monster is the second studio album and major label debut by American rock band Kreachr. Released in July 6, 2000 under MCA Records. It is Kreachr’s most comercially successful album, having sold over 4 million copies worldwide. It spawned four singles, three of which charted high on the Billboard Hot 100, Mainstream Rock and Modern Rock charts. It was certified 4 times platinum by the RIAA. Most of the songs on The New Monster were re-recorded from their independently-released self-titled debut album (1998), along with four new songs written and recorded solely for the album: "Of Love and Nightmares", "Felony/Misdemeanor", "Sunday School" and "Nina". Lyrical and Musical Themes The New Monster is a hallmark of Kreachr’s nu metal sound. Critics have compared the album’s sound to that of their contemporaries, Korn, Deftones, Limp Bizkit, Disturbed, Slipknot and Papa Roach. The album’s songs perfectly highlight AJ Reeves’ balance between clean vocals, rapping, and screaming, Criss Garcia’s backing vocals and murky drop-D guitar riffs, Hiro Tanaka’s funky slap bass, and Ben Rizzo's frenzied drum beats. The song “Along Came a Spider” features lines from the classic nursery rhyme Little Miss Muffet, interpreting the lyrics as that of a stalking incident, and keeping in line with the song’s theme. As of this writing, the album’s title track “The New Monster” is the only song by Kreachr to feature sampling. Lyrically, the album deal with topics such as domestic and child abuse (“Trouble”, “Felony/Misdemeanor”), drug addiction (“Mphthmn"), depression and bipolar disease (“My Sickness”), suicide (".44"), betrayal (“Blindsided”), bullying ("Playground") and manipulative relationships ("Bitter"). Certain songs feature an anti-political (“Human Beings”) and atheist (“Darker Shade of Black”, “Sunday School”) viewpoint. Some songs in the album feature more unorthodox meanings, such as songs about BDSM (“Of Love & Nightmares”) and stalking (“Along Came a Spider"). The final track of the album, "Nina", was a song dedicated to guitarist Criss Garcia's childhood friend Nina (full name undisclosed), who commited suicide months before the album's release, following a long bout with depression. The album features a hidden track that plays after 13 minutes of silence following the last track "Nina". The track, titled "F.U.", is a chaotic mishmash consisting of weirdly distorted guitar riffs, indiscriminate drumming, and vocalist AJ Reeves flip-flopping in between violently hissing and screaming the words "fuck you". According to AJ, "F.U." was ad-libbed by the band on the spot, who were scrambling to add a filler track to the album. The clean version of the album omits this track altogether. The international version of the album features two bonus tracks: "A Little Wish" a B-side originally released as part of the Trouble single release, and a cover of the Suzanne Vega song "Luka". Cover The album’s cover features a zoom-in on a woman’s face, with a large tarantula crawing from her neck up. The image is color-inverted to make the picture look more surreal. Alternate views of the woman with more spiders can be seen on the back cover, as well as inside the CD’s jewel case and lyric booklet. The tarantula in the front cover of the album was Criss' pet tarantula Rita, who is considered by many to be the band's mascot, and the inspiration for the band's spider motif. In the alternate shots found in other parts of the album cover, other, similar tarantulas were used. The model used in the cover, however, has chosen to remain anonymous and her identity is still largely unknown. Track Listing #The New Monster #My Sickness #Bitter #Trouble #Human Beings #Darker Shade of Black #Along Came a Spider #Felony/Misdemeanor #Playground #Of Love & Nightmares #Sunday School #Blindsided #Mphtmn #.44 #Nina (hidden track "F.U." starts after 13 minutes of silence¹) ¹ Only available in the album's uncensored version. International Version Bonus Tracks #A Little Wish #Luka (Suzanne Vega cover) Singles *Trouble Released: June 2, 2000 *Of Love & Nightmares Released: September 15, 2000 *Along Came a Spider Released: November 22, 2000 *My Sickness Released: January 19, 2001 Promotional Singles *Mphtmn *Felony/Misdemeanor Personnel *AJ Reeves - lead vocals, occasional lead guitar *Criss Garcia - lead guitar, backing vocals *Hiro Tanaka - bass guitar *Ben Rizzo - drums Producer: Garth "GGGarth" Richardson Writers: AJ Reeves, Kreachr Category:Albums